


[日花]唾手可得與遙不可及

by Yilin



Series: 2019 Valentine's Day [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, My English is too poor to translate it
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yilin/pseuds/Yilin
Summary: 谷地一臉燦爛地走進體育館，手上提了個小巧的紙袋。趁著大家在休息時，將之遞交給每一位球員，甚至連教練和監督都有分。日向當然也開心地接過了，儘管心中堵著那麼一點點不快，但豪爽如他，仍選擇忽略過去。嘗起來似乎有點不一樣，但他也說不上是哪裡。





	[日花]唾手可得與遙不可及

早晨時注意到了今天是情人節，原本心裡還在期待著能夠收到多少巧克力，沒想到才到學校，便被影山打壞了興致。  
他當真沒想到對方居然會注意到情人節－－雖說對方不知道情人節這檔事可能有點小瞧了他，但日向並非沒這麼想過－－甚至對此有所準備，加上月島和山口半是訝異半是嘲弄的反應，讓日向更加確信這回可不是他在大驚小怪。  
雖然不希望在這樣的日子掛零蛋，但是在從影山手中接過餅乾的那一剎那，他開始懷疑收到男生所贈是否有比較好、又是否能算在內。  
所幸他這樣的遲疑沒多久便被打破了。  
谷地一臉燦爛地走進體育館，手上也提了個小巧的紙袋。趁著大家在休息時，將之遞交給每一位球員，甚至連教練和監督都有分。  
日向當然也開心地接過了，儘管心中堵著那麼一點點不快，但豪爽如他，仍選擇忽略過去。  
***  
嘗起來似乎有點不一樣，但他也說不上是哪裡。  
在因為晨練完的飢餓而吃完了影山送的餅乾後，日向忍不住嘴饞，拉開了細心綁好的緞帶，把谷地送的餅乾也一併解決。  
不得不說他還挺意外的，兩人所贈的餅乾自外表看起來都是粗糙的手工點心，但是味道也都不差(儘管影山親手做餅乾的畫面太過衝突，讓他根本不敢想像)；尤其是谷地送的餅乾，甜而不膩，又滿溢著香氣，讓他兀自愉快了好久，甚至在完食後將鼻尖湊近塑膠袋，直到嗅覺疲勞才意識到、並停止了這看來有些奇怪的舉動。  
即使樂得有些飄飄然，但轉念一想到這些美好的感官享受並非他一人所獨享，便又覺得有些失落。  
並不明白這一點空落落的感覺究竟代表什麼，日向只是盯著眼前寫著凌亂筆記的課本，開始想著如何去探究那原想就這麼揭過、卻依然揮之不去的不悅－－  
稱不上難過，但是異樣的感覺卻恰恰卡在破了洞般的胸口。  
他搖了搖頭，雖然想去了解為何會有這樣的感受，卻也不知從何下手。

「日向君！」此時傳來了一聲銀鈴般的叫喚：「你要不要一個？」  
抬頭和班長對上了眼，半晌才注意到對方手上正拿著一盒巧克力，而其中有幾個格子已經空了。  
也許是看他愣了很久，班長臉上浮現了困惑的神色，怯怯地問著他的名字：「日向君？」  
「啊、啊，抱歉，謝謝妳啊！」捏了一顆顏色偏淡、綴著堅果的巧克力，日向開心地揚起了笑。  
「不會！」班長也被帶著再度掛上了笑容，之後轉身走到另一個同學跟前。  
日向滿足地嘗著這意外的贈哩，放空神思的同時卻忽然發現方才的景象似曾相識。  
－－是谷地。谷地早上也是這樣一個接一個地發著餅乾。  
可是現在的他，胸口只有被巧克力溢出的甜所補的滿足。

就這樣發著呆、享受著齒間殘留的漁鄉，在感覺到臉頰有些僵時，才發現他已經楊著嘴角好些時候，甚至被一旁的損友大大嘲笑了一番。  
「日向你也太享受了吧！該不會是今年第一個？」損友調侃著問道。  
「才不是！我早上就有收到了！還兩個！」雖然是義理，而且還有一個是男生送的。  
「不是吧！所以只有我是only one！？」損友立刻悲鳴似地叫道。  
正當日向以為對方要轉過頭去禍害別人時，對方卻又湊了過來：「欸，如果是這樣的話，你要怎麼回禮？」  
「回禮？」  
「對呀！你不會不知道吧？白色情－－」  
「我知道啦！只是你幹嘛這樣問？」  
「好奇嘛。」損友賊笑著推了推他。  
「嗯......就糖果餅乾吧......不過不要叫我自己做，我會把廚房燒掉的。」日向想著日前家政課、他的組員看見鍋子起火時的驚慌表情，忍不住覺得有些好笑。  
***  
打開便當盒，看著母親天天早起為他準備的午飯，腦中又不禁蠢入了那個嬌小的身影。  
知曉對方母親忙碌，家事多半由谷地一手包辦，但他這才發現對她的不了解－－是吃便當呢？還是塞個小賣部的麵包飯糰隨意打發呢－－這樣想著，日向蓋回了便當蓋，捧著便當盒往販賣機走了過去。  
－－既然喜歡吃麩菓子的話，黑糖牛奶應該沒問題吧？

 

おまけ  
「谷地桑！」在進了五班、叫出名字之後，日向才覺得不太對勁。  
畢竟這算是不請自來，看見對方正和朋友們有說有笑，這麼過去或許會打繞到，讓他有點退縮。  
但是聲音已經喊出來了，僵著不前也不是辦法。日向只好快步走了過去，將黑糖牛奶交到谷地手上：「這個……那個……早上的回禮。」  
「咦？」谷地的臉瞬間炸紅，同樣結結巴巴地說了幾句，最後從包裡拿出了一顆巧克力：「那……這個給你。」  
「嗯！謝謝！」日向笑了開來，一蹦一跳地出了教室。  
－－這回是他獨有的了。


End file.
